Christmas Carols
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: A series of Christmas oneshots. Each chapter involves a different couple and Christmas Carol. Flack/Angell, Mac/Stella, DL, Adam/Kendall, Hawkes/OC.
1. Winter Wonderland

Hi everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season. I just want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers! You all are awesome and I love the wonderful feedback that you give me. Here's my little Christmas story. I hope you enjoy it!

disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song Winter Wonderland.

* * *

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

Jessica Angell pulled her coat tighter around her body as she stepped outside into the cold Christmas Eve air from the warmth of the restaurant. She accepted the scarf handed to her by her boyfriend Don Flack Jr. As she wrapped her scarf snugly around her neck she glanced around, noticing the soft blanket of new snow that had fallen while they were eating. Snow was still falling silently, in big fluffy flakes, turning the city into a winter wonderland. Christmas lights decorated many of the buildings and trees that lined the street, creating a soft glow against the pure white of the snow.

Flack held his elbow out to her in a gentlemanly gesture. "Wanna go for a walk before we head back to the apartment?"

Tilting her head back to look at him she grinned at the sight of snowflakes in his hair and his cheeks flushed from the cold. "I'd love to. Where do you wanna walk to?"

"Let's go to Rockefeller Center to see the lights, and watch the skaters." He suggested.

Nodding she looped her arm through his and they set off toward Rockefeller Center, snow crunching softly beneath their feet. It wasn't too far to walk from the restaurant as they chatted and laughed, enjoying each others company.

As they arrived at their destination, Jess's breath caught at the beauty around her. She had never heard the city so quiet in all her years living here. The snow seemed to muffle all the sounds of the city, leaving them in their own little world. Christmas lights were strung everywhere, the lights twinkling merrily in the night. Snow had settled on the trees and bushes turning them white, the snow sparkling from the Christmas lights wound through the branches. They walked under a canopy of snow covered branches making Jess feel like she was walking through a fairytale.

_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

They walked to stand by the railing overlooking the skating rink. A few skaters were out on the ice. There were several couples, a mother with a young girl skating around the edge, and a couple of girls in the center doing complex spins and jumps.

Leaning her arms on the railing she looked over at Flack who mimicked her pose. "It's so perfect, like being in a wonderland. I don't think I've ever something so beautiful."

He wasn't looking at the scenery. "Yea, neither have I."

Meeting his gaze she blushed and ducked her head. "I don't know about that."

Reaching over he lifted her chin up, blue eyes meeting brown. "I do." Leaning over he kissed her gently. "I love you Jess."

Smiling gently she reached up to cup the side of his face. "I love you to Don." Standing up on her toes she kissed him again. His hands came up to frame her face, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. His lips were warm, the contact sending sparks shooting through her body, immediately warming her up.

Pulling back slightly he leaned his forehead against hers, their breath mingling, creating clouds in the cold air. Moving her in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. They stood like that for awhile, watching the skaters and the snow; both silent, content to just be with each other.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town_

It was awhile before he spoke again, his deep voice breaking the silence. "Do you remember when I first asked you to dinner?"

Laughing softly she nodded. "Yeah. You'd kissed me for the first time the night before. You came up to my desk and asked me if we could talk alone. When you started talking you kept stumbling over your words so I couldn't understand what you were trying to say."

"Not one of my smoother moments. I was so nervous. Never thought a classy girl like you'd go out with a guy like me. But I finally got it out. I'll never forget the smile on your face when you said yes…or how relieved I was that you hadn't shot me down." He chuckled.

"Our first date was so much fun. Remember? We went to a Yankee's game…they were playing Boston." She giggled. "A great game, beautiful day, cold beer, and the company of a cute guy, what more could a girl ask for?"

He twined their fingers together. "Look at us now. Still goin' strong after two years."

Tilting her head back she looked up at him over her shoulder. "And it's been a good two years?"

Kissing her lips tenderly he replied. "Yes." Placing another kiss on her forehead, he gently turned her to face him. Reaching for her right hand, he brought it up to kiss her fingers, resting their intertwined hands on his chest. "Jess…I gotta say somethin'. And I want you to let me get it out before you say anythin' okay?"

"Don, I-" She started to say something, but he quickly held a finger to her lips to silence her, his blue eyes serious.

"Please Jess. Just let me get this out ok?" he pleaded.

Concern filled her eyes. "Ok, Don. What is it?"

He took a deep breath before starting to speak. "I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I love you Jess. You are so amazingly beautiful, kind, and generous. I keep askin' myself how the hell I got so lucky to have you in my life." He gently brushed her hair behind her ear as tears filled her eyes.

"You've been with me through a lot over the years even before we started datin'. I go to you when I've had a hard day and you always make everything better. You're the only one who can calm my temper." Jess laughed through her tears. "When I'm around you I strive to be a better man; to be one who really deserves you. And I know I don't have a lot to offer you. I only offer myself and hope that you accept me the way I am."

"What are you saying Don?" Jess asked cautiously.

She gasped as he pulled a little blue box out of his pocket. "I love you Jess. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a beautiful square cut diamond ring. "Jess, will you marry me?"

Her hands came up to cover her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, mixing with the snowflakes on her skin to run silently down her cheeks. The emotions overwhelming her, she nodded, a huge smile breaking out across her face. "Yes. Yes Donny. I'll marry you!"

A grin crossed his face before he was on his feet, crushing her in a hug, his face buried in her hair. She pulled back to look at him for a moment before swiftly bringing his head down in a searing kiss. Jess tilted her head, her lips sliding over his, opening to give him access. Their tongues tangled, the kiss slowing to a seductive crawl that left them both gasping for air.

Jess stared at him for a moment, her brown eyes sparkling and snowflakes peppering her hair, before she grinned excitedly and threw her arms around his neck. He straightened his tall frame causing her feet to leave the ground, his arms tight around her body to support her. She kissed him again, this time with all the love and joy in her heart.

Gently he set her back on her feet, taking the ring from the box and holding it up in front of her. Holding out her left hand she let him slide the ring on her finger. It sparkled and shone, reflecting rainbows from the lights surrounding them. "I love it Don. It's beautiful."

Blue eyes shining with love, he kissed her fingers. "You're beautiful Jess. Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

Her smile deepened, flashing her dimples. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Donny."

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

* * *

What do you think? I was thinking of continuing this if ya'll like it and doing the next chapter in Flack's POV. It would be the same story just from his view. And then maybe doing some more chapters and each chapter would be different characters. Just throwing that out there. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


	2. Winter Wonderland pt 2

This chapter is in Flack's POV :) I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or it's characters. Also I don't own Winter Wonderland

* * *

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland

Flack stepped out of the restaurant behind Jess and handed her scarf to her. He watched her take in the big fluffy flakes that were falling gently from the sky as she wrapped her scarf warmly around her neck. She turned to look at him and he was struck as always by her beauty. Snowflakes stood out against her dark hair, sparkling like jewels in the light. Her cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold air, her eyes sparkling happily as she bundled herself up to stay warm.

Tonight was the night. He stuck his hand in his pocket to make sure the small box was still there. He'd been carrying it with him for weeks, unsure when the time would be right to ask her. And finally he felt like tonight was the night.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he held out his elbow for her to loop her arm through. "Wanna go for a walk before we head back to the apartment?"

She tilted her head back to look up at him and grinned. "I'd love to. Where do you wanna walk to?"

He already knew where he wanted to go. "Let's go to Rockefeller Center to see the lights and watch the skaters."

She nodded and they set off for their destination. Flack felt butterflies begin to flutter so he made small talk to try and keep himself occupied. Her soothing voice telling him about her day calmed his nerves and he walked along just enjoying her company.

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland

As they arrived at the park, Flack noticed how quiet it was. Snow blanketed everything, Christmas lights setting off a soft glow throughout the trees. It was perfect, and he could tell by the look on Jess's face that she was as caught up in the beauty as he was. The trees overhead created a kind of canopy for them to walk under, the branches laden with snow, reminding him of a winter wonderland.

He tugged her over to stand by the railing overlooking the skating rink. Only a few skaters were out. He saw several couples, a mother with a young girl along the edge, and a couple girls doing jumps and spins in the center of the ice.

Jess leaned her forearms on the railing just watching, and he mimicked her pose. But he didn't even look at the skaters, his eyes roaming her face. The childlike delight on her face made him smile. It wasn't very often he saw this side of her, without the tough exterior she had to have in their line of work.

She spoke. "It's so perfect, like being in a winter wonderland. I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful."

His gaze never left her face. "Yea, neither have I."

Brown eyes met his, a flush spreading across her face as she ducked her head embarrassed. "I don't know about that."

Reaching over he lifted her chin up waiting for her to meet his gaze. "I do." He leaned over to kiss her gently. "I love you Jess."

She smiled and she reached up to cup the side of his face. "I love you too Don." Coming up on her toes she kissed him again. Bringing his hands up he framed her face, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. The feeling of her soft lips against his sent heat through his veins, the fire she always started in him flaring up, sending his heartbeat racing.

Pulling back before it went further, he rested his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths to try and slow his speeding heart. Watching as their warm breath clouded in the cold air. Collecting himself he turned her to face the rink, pulling her into his arms till her back met his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on the top of her head. Content to stand with her and watch the skaters, he remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town

Flack found himself reminiscing about their relationship. "Do you remember when I first asked you to dinner?"

He felt her nod against his chest, a soft laugh escaping. "Yeah. You'd kissed me for the first time the night before. You came up to my desk and asked me if we could talk alone. When you started talking you kept stumbling over your words so I couldn't understand what you were trying to say."

"I was so nervous. Never thought a classy girl like you'd go out with a guy like me. But I finally got it out. I'll never forget the smile on your face when you said yes…or how relieved I was that you hadn't shot me down." He chuckled remember how truly nervous he had been. He hadn't seen her since the night before when he'd kissed her. Not knowing how she was feeling about it had had him distracted all day. He hadn't been able to hardly focus on the case he'd had that day. Finally walking into the station that evening he'd spotted her at her desk and immediately walked over and asked to talk to her.

As soon as her gaze met his he'd frozen, unable to spit out the words he'd been rehearsing all day. They came out in spurts, stumbling over each other so he hadn't been able to understand himself, let alone get her to understand him. Finally she'd told him to slow down and say what he wanted to say. He'd gotten it out, afraid to meet her gaze and see the rejection in her eyes.

Then he'd heard her say yes. Afraid he'd misheard her, his eyes snapped up to meet hers, and seeing the huge smile on her face, he'd sighed in absolute relief.

Her voice broke into his thoughts. "Our first date was so much fun. Remember? We went to a Yankee's game…they were playing Boston." She giggled. "A great game, beautiful day, cold beer, and the company of a cute guy, what more could a girl ask for?"

He twined their fingers together staring at how small her hand looked in his. "And the rest was history. Look at us now. Still goin' strong after two years."

She tilted her head back and looked up at him over her shoulder a small smile on her face. "And it's been a good two years?"

Kissing her lips tenderly he replied. "Yes." Placing another kiss on her forehead, he gently turned her to face him. Nervousness washed over him as he reached for her right hand, bringing her hand up to kiss her fingers, then rested their intertwined hands against his chest. "Jess…I gotta say somethin'. And I want you to let me get it out before you say anythin' okay?" He hoped to God she'd say yes.

"Don, I-" She started to say something, but he lifted a finger to her lips to silence her, his blue eyes serious.

"Please Jess. Just let me get this out ok?" he pleaded.

Concern filled her eyes, but she nodded. "Ok, Don. What is it?"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before speaking. "I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I love you Jess. You're so amazingly beautiful, kind, and generous. I keep askin' myself how the hell I got so lucky to have you in my life." He gently brushed her hair behind her ear watching as tears filled her eyes

"You've been with me through a lot over the years even before we started datin'. I go to you when I've had a hard day and you always make everything better. You're the only one who can calm my temper." He joked as Jess laughed through her tears. He became serious again. "When I'm around you I strive to be a better man; to be one who really deserves you. And I know I don't have a lot to offer you. I only offer myself and hope that you accept me the way I am."

"What are you saying Don?" she asked cautiously.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little blue box causing her to gasp. "I love you Jess. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee in the snow, opening the box to reveal a beautiful square cut diamond ring. "Jess, will you marry me?"

Her hands came up to cover her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, mixing with the snowflakes on her skin to run silently down her cheeks. He watched the emotions cross her face, seeing the love in her beautiful brown eyes as she nodded and smiled at him. "Yes. Yes Donny. I'll marry you!"

Flack felt a grin cross his face before he was on his feet, crushing her in a hug, burying his face in her soft hair a rush of joy spreading through him. She pulled away to stare at him for a moment before swiftly bringing his head down in a searing kiss. He felt her tilt her head, sliding her lips over his and opening her mouth to give him access. Their tongues tangled, the kiss so warm and seductive his breath caught on a moan. Tearing his mouth from hers he stared at her, gasping for air.

Jess returned his look, her brown eyes sparkling in the light as she launched herself at him. He took a step back to regain his balance as her arms tightened around his neck. Straightening his back he pulled her right off her feet, holding tight so as not to drop her. Her lips attached to his again and he could feel the love she spread from herself to him.

Gently setting her back on her feet, he took the ring from the box to hold it up in front of her. Jess held out her left hand to him and he slid the ring onto her finger. It sparkled and shone, reflecting rainbows from the lights surrounding them. "I love it Don. It's beautiful."

His heart overflowing with joy, he kissed her fingers. "You're beautiful Jess. Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

Her smile deepened, flashing her dimples at him. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Donny."

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland

* * *

Not sure Flack would ever be mushy…but I like to think that he has a romantic side to him! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Another Year Has Gone By

Here's the next chapter as promised. I hope you all enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of it's characters. Song belongs to Celine Dion.

The song is Another Year Has Gone By- Celine Dion

* * *

So many 25th's of December  
Just as many 4th of July's  
And we're still holding it together  
It only comes down to you and I

Stella and Mac sat curled together on their couch, the room bathed in a soft glow from the lights on the Christmas tree. He sat back against the armrest, Stella sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Music played softly in the background as they sat together, just enjoying the time alone. It was rare that they both had Christmas Eve off and they wanted to just spend the time just the two of them.

Stella broke the silence, speaking softly. "Do you remember the first Christmas we spent together?"

Mac laughed softly. "Yes. It was what? Eight years ago?" he paused for a moment. "It was soon after Claire died…and you came over to my place with a ton of food and insisted on cooking Christmas dinner. You said that nobody should be alone on Christmas. You pushed yourself into my life then and never left." He rubbed his hand over her shoulder.

She shrugged and laced her hand with his resting them on her stomach. "Well, no one should be alone on Christmas. And ever since then we've spent Christmas day together. Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas already? Feels like we were just celebrating Christmas not too long ago, and this year flew by. "

I know you can still remember  
Things we said right from the start  
When we said that this could be special  
I'm keeping those words deep down in my heart

"Do you know another reason why I love Christmas so much?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because it's when we first admitted how we felt about each other." Tilting her head back she looked at him, watching the colorful lights reflecting off his face. "We were sitting right here on this couch and we'd spent the entire night talking. And you told me that you loved me. I felt like I'd waited forever for you to say it." She sighed softly. "Every time Christmas comes around I think of everything that we talked about that night and how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Mac tightened his arms around her. "Where would I go Stell? I don't want to be anywhere but here with you. We've been through an awful lot over the years; as best friends and now as best friends who fell in love. And it's been another year for us and you're still right here with me, neither of us is going anywhere." He leaned down to kiss her softly.

Another year has gone by  
And I'm still the one by your side  
After everything that's gone by  
There's still no one saying goodbye  
Though another year has gone by

I never been much for occasions  
You never let another birthday go by  
Without announcing how much you love me  
But the truth was always there  
Right there in your eyes

As he pulled away he whispered. "I love you Stella. I'm sorry I don't say it enough."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she pushed herself to stand for a moment before sitting down on his lap. Reaching up she cradled the side of his face in her hand. "I know you love me Mac. And I know that you are a man of few words, and I'm ok with that. I'm not one for big public displays of affection. You don't always have to say it out loud to tell me that you love me. You show me in the little things, like never missing my birthday, or the way you hold me after a bad day. And I see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

And we're still holding hands when we're walking  
Acting like we've only just met  
But how can that be - when there's so much history  
I guess that's how true lovers can get

"You don't care that I don't say it very often?" he asked in surprise.

Stella shook her head, sending her curls bouncing. "No. You tell me all the time in other things that you do. You still hold my hand when we walk, like we are teenagers just starting to date." He smiled sheepishly as a flush spread across his face. "It's not a bad thing Mac, I love that you still hold my hand after all these years; with all of our history and everything we've been through."

Mac rubbed a hand over her the large bump of her belly, his eyes bright with wonder. "You make it easy for me to love you Stella. You've stuck with me through a lot even when I tried to push you away. All these years you've stuck by me through thick and thin and I fall more in love with you everyday." She ducked her head, tears welling up as he gently brushed a hand over her hair.

Nodding Stella put her hand on top of his. "And now we are starting a new year with lots of changes coming, but we'll stand by each other like we always do and we'll make it through another year together." Kissing him softly she sighed in contentment. Pulling back she laid her head down on his shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around her. They fell into silence, content to listen to softly playing Christmas carols, and watch the lights on the tree twinkle in the dim Christmas Eve light.

Another year has gone by  
And I'm still the one by your side  
After everything that's gone by  
There's still no one saying goodbye  
Though another year has gone by

Another year has gone by  
And I'm still the one by your side  
After everything that's gone by  
There's still no one saying goodbye  
Though another year has gone by

* * *

There's Mac and Stella's chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted it to be simple, just them together. Please Review! Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter: Danny and Lindsay


	4. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Hey ya'll I'm sorry it's taken be so long to get this chapter up. I was trying to get the story done before Christmas was over...but I didn't. The last couple days have been crazy lol. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! So I hope ya'll don't mind a christmas story even though it's past christmas. This chapter is Danny and Lindsay...hope you all enjoy it. Much love to all my reviewers :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or the characters. Not mine lol. This version of I'll Be Home for Christmas belongs to Josh Groban

* * *

I am dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you

Lindsay daydreamed as she stared out the train window, her head resting on the glass, not really seeing anything passing by the windows. Her thoughts were a thousand miles away on a certain someone waiting for her as home in New York.

She could picture their apartment decorated for Christmas, the tree standing in the corner, lights and garland strung around the room. And Danny sitting by himself in the chaise by the picture window, a beer in his hand as he listened to music and watched the snow.

She'd been travelling since this morning. Her flight had been cancelled due to snow and determined to keep her promise to get back to New York to spend Christmas with Danny, she hopped the last train leaving Bozeman. She hadn't had a chance to call Danny and tell him she was going to make it home before she jumped on the train. She could still hear the disappointment he'd tried to hide from her on the phone and wanting to surprise him she hadn't told him she was going to make it home.

As the train got closer to New York, the butterflies started. She just wanted to get home and be with Danny. Being home with her family had been fun, but she'd felt like part of her was missing and she knew she wouldn't feel complete till she was with Danny again. Nothing else mattered right now; she was bound and determined to make it home in time.

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree

The train finally made it into the station around 11pm and grabbing her luggage she walked out to the street to try and hail a cab. Unsurprisingly, the street was quiet. Snow had started to fall silently, leaving a soft blanket of white on everything.

Digging through her bag to get her gloves, and stocking hat, she pulled them on and buttoned up her coat against the cold. With that she set off walking, pulling her suitcase behind her, towards her and Danny's apartment.

It was absolutely perfect out. The snow glistened under the city lights, the sound of her boots crunching in the snow the only sound she heard besides an occasional car passing. Every so often she would pass a house or apartment, Christmas trees lighting up front windows, people gathered around laughing and talking. She gazed in wonder at the all the lights strung up the buildings and the trees along the street. Many set off a soft yellow glow of light, others leaving multicolored spots on the fresh snow.

Christmas Eve will find you  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Approaching her apartment building she stopped for a moment to stare up at it, trying to find the window for her and Danny's apartment. They were on the fifth floor four in from the right side of the building. Counting the windows she found it, and sure enough she could see the Christmas tree lights on, twinkling merrily as if welcoming her home.

Pulling out her key she unlocked the front door to the building before quickly heading for the elevator. As soon as she was through the doors she hit the button for the 5th floor, willing the elevator to move faster. It didn't of course, moving at its usual slow speed.

Butterflies started fluttering again as she shifted her weight back and forth anxiously. Letting out a girly squeal she bounced up and down on her toes. She was so excited to see Danny; she'd missed him so much.

The doors dinged and slid open; stepping out of the elevator she walked quickly to their front door. Pulling out her key again she unlocked the door, opening it quietly. The apartment was dim, the Christmas lights giving off a soft glow for her to see by. Looking around the living room, she smiled at the sight of all the decorations Danny had put up while she was gone. There was garland strung with lights, candles, and the stockings were hung with holders on the bar.

Glancing across the room, a gentle smile crossed her face as she found Danny exactly where she'd imagined him. He was asleep, sprawled out on the chaise, a beer bottle sitting on the floor and Christmas music playing softly from the stereo. Quietly walking over she sat down on the edge of the chaise, leaning forward to brush a gentle kiss across his forehead. Pulling back she ran a hand through his hair taking in how innocent and peaceful he looked when he slept.

His blue eyes fluttered open sleepily at her touch. They clouded with confusion when he saw her sitting next to him. "Montana? Am I still dreamin' or are you really here?" he asked his accent more pronounced from sleep.

Running her hand through his hair again she smiled gently. "I'm really here Dan. I told you I'd be home for Christmas and I wasn't going to let something like a cancelled flight keep me from being here with you. I caught the last train out of Bozeman this morning." Leaning forward she kissed him lovingly.

After she pulled away he shivered slightly. "Babe you're freezing. Why're you covered in snow? Did you walk here from the station?" he asked in disbelief.

Nodding she pulled off her outerwear, leaving her in a long sleeved thermal shirt and jeans. Kicking off her boots she crawled onto the chaise and curled up in his arms laying her head on his chest.

"You shoulda called me. I'da come picked you up." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you. I promised you I'd be home for Christmas." She sighed in contentment and her eyes started to droop sleepily. "What time is it?"

Lifting his wrist he glanced at his watch. "Just before midnight."

"I missed you so much Danny, while I was in Montana. All I wanted was to be here spending Christmas with you. I dreamed about you every night. Merry Christmas Danny, I love you. I'm glad I made it home…" her voice trailed off.

As he watched he fall asleep he whispered softly. "I'm glad too. Merry Christmas Montana. I love you."

With that he laid back with her in his arms, the two of them falling asleep curled up together, bathed in the soft glow of their love as the night slowly shifted to Christmas morning.

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams

I'll Be Home for Christmas- Josh Groban

* * *

There's DL :) I hope ya'll liked it. Thanks so much for reading. Please Review! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully :)


	5. Let It Snow

Hey Everyone! Here's my Hawkes/OC chappy :) I hope you like it!

Here's little background on Addison. She's an ER doc and met Hawkes on a case that landed him in the hospital. They hit it off right away and when Hawkes landed himself in the hospital again he asked her out. They've been dating for six months.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Addison.

* * *

Let It Snow! –Michael Buble

Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Addison stomped snow off of her boots as she entered Sheldon's apartment. Pulling off her coat and hat she brushed snow out of her hair before hanging both on the coat rack. "Shel I'm here! Ugh it's freezing out! I can't believe how much snow there is!"

His voice sounded faintly. "Hey Babe! I'm in the kitchen finishing dinner. How was work?"

She groaned audibly at his question and followed his voice. "It was a mad house. We were crazy busy from all the snow we got last night and today. It really caused problems. Several car accidents, couple people slipping on ice and hurting themselves, you know, the usual. At least no one was seriously injured, just making us real busy." Plopping down on a bar stool across the counter from him, she watched as he put the finishing touches on the soup he was making for dinner.

Sheldon grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and poured them both some eggnog, handing her a glass.

Closing her eyes as she sipped, she groaned in bliss. "Mmm yum, you make the best homemade eggnog Shel." Leaning forward she peeked into the pot he was stirring. " Dinner smells awesome. I'm starving."

He leaned over the counter to give her a quick kiss. "Soup is always good on a cold snowy day like today. It's the perfect day to stay inside and not go anywhere. We can curl up by the fire after we eat and watch Christmas movies on TV."

She grinned at him. "Staying in on a cold snowy day sounds perfect…especially if I'm with you." Grabbing him by the shirtfront she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Awhile later Addi was curled up with Sheldon on the couch, a big bowl of popcorn on her lap, watching It's a Wonderful Life. Their soup bowls were stacked on the coffee table, empty eggnog glasses beside them. The fire was popping cheerfully in the fireplace, the lights turned down low. Addi could see it was still snowing outside, big fluffy flakes floating past the window, adding quickly to the think blanket already on the ground.

Sighing she sat up. "I should get going Shel. It's really starting to snow and I'll never make it back to my place if I wait much longer." She'd stayed late at his place plenty of times, but hadn't stayed over. They'd been together six months and still hadn't slept together. Addi wasn't the type of woman to start sleeping with a guy until she was sure it was more than just sex. Sheldon was the perfect gentleman through, respecting her wishes and not pressuring to do anything she didn't want to.

Sheldon sat up with her. "Why don't you just stay here with me tonight? We're gonna spend all day together tomorrow anyway. You don't need to drive home in this weather." He tugged on her hand, pulling her down onto his lap. "There's a perfectly good bed in my room for you to sleep in. I'll take the couch."

When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.

"C'mon Addi, you don't really want to go out there in the cold when it's nice and warm here with me. Do you?" He pulled her hair back and nuzzled her neck playfully.

Addi laughed as his scruff tickled her neck, but her head drop back on his shoulder to give him better access. "That tickles Shel."

He moved up her neck to the line of her jaw, then to her ear. "Stay Addi. Please."

She shifted on his legs until she was facing him, straddling his legs. His hands rested on her thighs, his head falling back against the couch so he could see her better. "Okay. Yes, I'll stay. There's nowhere else I'd rather be on Christmas Eve than here with you."

Slowly she leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met softly at first before quickly deepening. Sheldon slid his tongue out to run it gently across her lips. She gasped at the touch, opening her mouth and letting him tangle their tongues together.

A groan escaped her as warmth spread throughout her body, sending her body heat soaring. One hand slipped up his neck, gripping the back of his head, the other wrapping around his shoulder to dig her nails lightly into his back.

Suddenly Sheldon flipped them over, his warm body hovering over hers, propping himself up on his elbows. He dipped his head down to place gentle kisses along her collarbone. Her back arched as his lips moved across her skin, rolling her body up into his.

"Sheldon…" her voice came out in a breathy whisper. "Please…"

Grabbing the back of his neck she pulled him down to seal their lips in a fiery kiss, tumbling them together, two shadows dancing on the wall in the flickering firelight.

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Addi sleepily opened her eyes, her gaze resting on Sheldon's chest. Her hand was resting there, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She lay cushioned between his body and the back of the couch, a blanket coving them. It was early now, but still dark outside. The fire had died down almost to embers, lighting the room with a soft glow. It sparked and hissed, sending small showers of sparks up every so often.

Resting her head on his chest she glanced up at Sheldon's face, her eyes tracing his features as he slept. Her feelings for him had grown quickly over the course of the time they'd been dating. More quickly than she'd ever expected. He was the most caring, wonderful man she'd ever met, always taking care of her, stopping by the hospital to drop food off for her when he knew she hadn't eaten.

Running her hand gently over his face, she traced his features, moving her fingers down his nose, over his cheekbone, around the shell of his ear. Her heart swelled with love for him as she watched him sleep. It hadn't taken much for her to fall for him. He made it so easy to love him. Stirring slightly at her touch, his eyelids fluttering as he rose slowly out of sleep.

Sheldon opened his eyes to see Addi's head on his chest, her eyes open and staring at him. He smiled sleepily at her, raising a hand to brush her hair behind her ear. "Hey there Beautiful. How are you?" he asked softly.

She smiled sleepily. "I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm laying here, on Christmas after have made love, with the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms. I'm just fine." He grinned at her.

She snuggled down into his arms, sighing in contentment. His hand lazily trailed up and down her back running his fingers through her hair as she stared mesmerized into the fire. The time was right; it was time to tell him, lying in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of lovemaking. "I love you Sheldon."

His hand stilled on her hair a moment before he shifted, pulling her on top of him so he could look up into her face. Beautiful brown eyes sparkled as he grinned at her. "I love you too Addi. I think I've love you since that first time I woke up in the hospital to you asking me a million questions. I've wanted to tell you, but I was afraid I'd scare you off and I didn't want to push."

"I fell for you so fast Shel. I kept telling myself that it wasn't love, that you can't fall in love this quickly. But I do Sheldon. I love you with all of my heart." She pressed her lips to his softly.

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too Addi." She crossed her arms on his chest, resting her head on her arms. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her back, keeping her there on top of him.

Turning his head to the side, Sheldon glanced out the window and could see snow was still falling steadily. He laughed lightly. "Well I guess we won't be going anywhere for awhile. Look at all that snow."

Addi lifted her head to look too. "I don't mind just staying right here with you. Let it snow. We don't have to be anywhere till dinnertime." She yawned sleepily.

With that she settled back down in his arms, both drifting back to sleep in the soft glow of the fire, wrapped together in the warmth of their love. Outside the window, the snow continued to fall in big fluffy flakes, turning the world into a winter wonderland.

* * *

So? What'd you think? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Next up: Adam and Kendall


	6. Christmas Eve

Yay for Adam and Kendall! Lol. It's not super long…just the song is long. But it's cute and fluffy. I love Adam he's so stinkin' cute. Enjoy! I hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. Song belongs to Celine Dion

* * *

Christmas Eve- Celine Dion

Snow falling gently on the ground  
'Tis is the night before  
And in my heart there is no doubt  
That this is gonna be  
The brightest holiday  
'Cause here you are with me  
Baby, baby, I can't wait

To spend this special time of year with someone who  
Makes me feel the special way that you do

Walkin' with you in a winter's snow  
Kissin' underneath the mistletoe  
People smiling everywhere we go  
It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love

Snow fell gently to cover the busy New York streets. People were bustling here and there, hurrying to finish last minute Christmas shopping. Kendall watched everything around her, taking in the sights of the city as she walked with Adam. Several shopping bags hung from her arm, last minute presents she'd found for friends she worked with.

Inhaling she breathed deep, taking in the smells of the city. There was a smell of hot dogs and pretzels from the nearby street vendor, cinnamon and spice coming from the bakery, and the fresh crisp smell of the snow and cold air. Everyone was smiling and laughing the Christmas spirit obviously spread through many.

Glancing to her right she laughed at Adam's shivering. "What's the matter Adam are you cold? You've lived here long enough you'd think you'd be used to the cold by now."

"I'm not a cold weather person Kendall, I don't think I'll ever get used to the cold. I'm from Arizona! Anything below 80 is cold. I'm freezing my ass off." His cheeks and nose were red from the cold and he was bundled up in a heavy coat, scarf, hat and gloves.

Kendall wore a wool coat, light gloves and a stocking hat not cold as she was more acclimated to the New York winters than Adam was. She socked him on the arm. "Lighten up Adam. It's not even that cold, it's beautiful out." To demonstrate she stretched her arms out and spun in a circle, raising her face to the sky, grinning at the big fluffy flakes. She loved walking in the snow.

Adam stared at Kendall as she spun around in the softly falling snow. Her golden hair spun out around body, her face flushed from the cold air and her laughter ringing out. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And he knew he was damn lucky she'd ever even looked at him. Glancing up he noticed that he was in front a shop with a small awning over the doorway. And hanging from the edge of the awning was a sprig of mistletoe. He grinned as an idea formed in his head.

Taking a couple steps toward her, he grabbed her arms to stop her spinning. She looked at him, her emerald eyes sparkling, tilting her head in question at him. Before she could ask him a question he pulled her into his arms and kissed her dipping her back over his arm in a big dramatically romantic kiss.

Cheers and applause rang out from people around them, grins breaking out across faces at the display of love being played out on the sidewalk. Adam and Kendall broke apart, faces flushed with embarrassment, but big grins from ear to ear. Adam held her gloved hand in his and they made their way down the street towards their apartment.

Ooh, you make the season bright  
With the lights reflecting in your eyes  
All my dreams are comin' true tonight  
It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love

We'll stay up late tonight  
Decorate the tree  
Just look into my eyes  
And I will tell you truthfully  
That I don't need no Santa Claus  
To hear my Christmas wish  
I got you in my arms  
And what could be a better gift  
Than to spend my very favorite time of year  
With the one I really love so near, Oh Yeeeaahhh

Kendall pulled the Christmas decorations out of the hall closet. "Adam c'mon! Aren't you going to help me decorate the tree?"

"Yea…I'm coming!" Footsteps thudded on the stairs and Adam appeared in the doorway a huge grin on his face. "Did you make the popcorn to string yet?"

Kendall smiled at his childlike enthusiasm. "No, I saved that for you. You told me how much you loved doing it as a kid."

"Awesome. Thanks Ken. Love you." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back with a huge bowl of popcorn and sat on the floor beside the tree, starting to string the popcorn. Kendall hung the lights, walking around the tree as she strung them. She had to go around Adam as she moved so she dropped kiss on his head playfully.

Looking up at her he grinned boyishly, looking so cute she couldn't resist kissing him again. He blushed and went back to his popcorn string.

After getting the lights on, Adam was done with his string of popcorn, so they put that up next. Getting all the ornaments on the tree took awhile, but after she hung the last ornament Kendall stood back to look admire their work.

Adam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down on the couch beside him. "That was fun. I haven't decorated a tree in a long time. Looks awesome don't it?"

"It was fun. I'm glad we got it done. I have to put all the presents underneath it." Turning in his arms she hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "I still need to wrap your present." Tilting her head back she grinned at him. "I'm so excited to give it to you; I can't wait to see your face! You're gonna love it."

"Not as much as I love you." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Well that's a given. I mean I am pretty fantastic." She joked.

"Hardy har." He tightened his arms around her. "Thanks for uh…spending Christmas here with me Ken. I know you…you haven't seen your family in awhile…but it means a lot that you stayed here with me. I love you Ken."

She smiled gently. "Of course. There's nowhere I'd rather be. I love you too Adam." She grabbed his hand pulling him off the couch. "C'mon I'm hungry. Let's make some dinner. And then we can open some presents and watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"Sounds like the best Christmas Eve plans I've ever heard. Spending it the love of my life, opening presents, and watching the Grinch." He grinned impishly at her. "And then we get to do it all again tomorrow."

Walkin' with you in a winter's snow  
Kissin' underneath the mistletoe  
People smiling everywhere we go  
It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love

Ooh, you make the season bright  
With the lights reflecting in your eyes  
All my dreams are comin' true tonight  
It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love

And the bells are ringing when I hear you say  
We'll do it all again on Christmas Day  
I can't wait

Walkin' with you in a winter's snow  
Kissin' underneath the mistletoe  
People smiling everywhere we go  
It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love

Ooh, you make the season bright  
With the lights reflecting in your eyes  
All my dreams are comin' true tonight  
It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love

* * *

There will be another chapter after this one...kind of an epilogue I guess :) I hope you've like the story so far! Thanks to everyone for reading. Please review!


	7. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Here we are at the last chapter! I know it's short but I didn't want to overdue it. Just make it short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed my little story  Thanks to all my great readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for all your support!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Addison

* * *

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

The fire popped cheerfully in the fireplace, the light reflecting off the walls of the living room, Christmas carols playing softly in the background. Presents had been opened, wrapping paper and boxes lying scattered around the living room. Everyone was sprawled out in various places in Mac and Stella's living room. Flack and Jess were curled up on the two seater overstuffed chair, sharing a glass of eggnog, while Lindsay sat at the foot of the chair with Danny's head in her lap. She was laughing with Jess as they teased Flack and Danny about something.

Sheldon and Addison sat on the couch with Stella and Mac; Adam curled into a beanbag next to the couch with Kendall sideways in his lap. The mood was light and fun as they sat talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. For once everyone's minds weren't on a case, victim or suspect, their troubles miles away.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Mac spoke loudly drawing everyone's attention. Quieting down they turned their attention to him as he stood near the tree with a glass of wine in his hand.

"I'm not gonna make it all formal, because this is Christmas and we aren't at work." Laughter rippled through the room. "But I just want to say thank you from me and Stella for coming and spending Christmas with us. It's the second year in a row that we've had Christmas dinner here with everyone."

He paused for a moment. "After Claire died, I was alone. Having no family, I worked to fill my time. Then Stella pushed her way into my life and wouldn't leave," he said with a grin. "And slowly it began to fill with people as all of you came into it. Before I knew it you all had become my family."

Stella rose from the couch to stand with Mac, clasping his hand with hers. He smiled down at her for a moment, rubbing her baby bump gently, before continuing his speech. "Thank you, all of you, for being my family." Raising his glass in a toast he smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

Glasses raised, his toast was returned with a chorus of "Merry Christmas!"

Seeing that Mac was done with his speech, Flack pulled Jess up of the chair they were sharing. "We have some news for everyone." Jess held out her left hand showing off her engagement ring. "We're getting married!"

The women jumped up to hug Jess, talking over each other as they asked questions and voice their excitement. Flack got a round of handshakes, slaps on the back, and cracks about catching a girl way out of his league.

"This calls for another toast." Mac said as he poured champagne for everyone but sparkling cider for Stella.

"To Flack and Jess. May you have all the happiness in the world. Congratulations!" Stella said.

"To Flack and Jess!" Glasses were tapped all around, the champagne downed quickly.

Stella spoke again. "I know that it's a blizzard outside and it will be difficult getting home you all are welcome to stay the night we have plenty of blankets and pillows."

Each couple glanced that their other half for moment, speaking silently, before turning and nodding to Stella. "Great I'll go get the blankets and set everything out." Moving to the hall closet she pulled blankets and pillows out throwing them on the floor in the living room. They were divided up, everyone grabbing a spot to stretch out, leaving the couch for Stella and Mac as she was pregnant and couldn't sleep on the floor.

As they lay out for the night, talk continued, slowly quieting as one by one they dropped off to sleep. The fire burned low, dimming the room, the Christmas lights twinkling merrily. They slept on, no more troubles or worries surrounding them. Just the warmth and love of family wrapping around them letting some of them sleep easy for the first time in a long time.

_And Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas….now._

_Fin_

* * *

Well, that chapter took me forever to get out. I hope I got it right and you guys like it. Please please review! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
